


Sweep Sweep Sweep Me Off My Feet

by keylore



Category: Baldi's Basics (Video Game)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keylore/pseuds/keylore
Summary: Gotta Sweep’s enthusiastic dedication to sweeping leads into a moment between it and Baldi that wasn’t professional at all.





	Sweep Sweep Sweep Me Off My Feet

The school week was over, and Baldi couldn’t wait to go home.

It wasn’t that he didn’t like his job, oh, no, he loved it. He was just excited over the idea of spending his weekend camping in the woods, immersing himself in the beautiful sounds of nature. People had reported sightings of some elusive birds right around the area, and Baldi couldn’t wait to spot - and hear - the rare specimen.

Would he see them all? What do they sound like? Baldi was making his way down the empty halls, too absorbed in his thoughts to listen to his environment, and when he finally snapped out of it, it was too late.

”...ep, sweep!”

Baldi’s head whipped towards the source of the loud noise that was closing in on him, the enthusiastic yells heralding the threat of being dragged along the floor like a wet rag.

Running was futile, but he still had a chance to get out of the way: the door to science class was right there, he just had to unlock it, and—

”Fiddlesticks!” he whined to himself when he patted his pocket, discovering that his keys weren’t there. He must’ve left them behind in the classroom in his haste to leave. _Drat_ , maybe the door was open, he could—

”Gotta sweep, sweep, sweep!”

He was about to try the doorknob when the beast on bristles rounded the corner with a holler, charging forward without any mercy as it pushed along the admirable pile of dust it had amassed in its clutches. A nasally shout escaped from Baldi when Gotta Sweep knocked him off his feet with its sturdy frame, sending him tumbling across the floor before he was swept away with the rest of the dirt.

”Sweep...!” Baldi coughed after inhaling a lungful of dust, his surroundings becoming a blur of smeared colors as he was rolled and tossed around at high speeds from the force of Sweep’s sweeping. ”Sweep, stop!”

But Sweep was too immersed in its job to listen, not at all registering what it was dragging along in its bristles, zooming throughout the school as its helpless victim tried to scramble for the walls in a desperate attempt to pull away from the broom.

Gotta Sweep was a being capable of unbelievable speed, but even it had trouble with handling itself when the velocity grew too high. ”Uh oh!” Sweep yelled, now narrowly avoiding smashing into obstables and walls as it made its turns. There was no way to slow down, it was going to crash, but on the plus side, it wasn’t going to hit anyone out there, so—

_Smack!_

Swep had expected to slam into the wall after it miscalculated the length of the hallway, but it felt no pain: something had cushioned the blow.

”...Huh?”

Gotta Sweep took note of its savior at last, trembling with gratitude as it looked at coughing and groaning Baldi sitting between it and the wall.

”Professor Baldi! Ya saved me! But...” Sweep took in Baldi’s appearance, his clothes caked with the dirt it had been collecting, ”...did I accidentally sweep ya up again? Gosh, I didn’t mean to, am so sorry, prof!”

Baldi rubbed at the back of his aching head, putting on his best smile for Sweep, shrugging. He wasn’t angry being dragged along by the broom, he knew that Sweep didn’t do it on purpose; it was simply too enthusiastic about its job. ”It’s fiiine, Sweep, don’t worry about it! Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ll have to get going...”

”Wait! At least lemme clean ya up, it’s the least I could do for ya. I’ll be quick, I promise!”

He could’ve said no, but the aura Sweep was giving off was eager, expecting. Baldi didn’t want to upset the broom, and, well, he was very dirty after being used like a human cleaning rag.

”That’d be very kind of you, Sweep!”

Gotta Sweep hopped in place, its bristles rustling. ”That’s a yes, then, right, right, riiight?”

Baldi nodded, and Gotta Sweep didn’t waste any time getting to work, proceeding to brush Baldi’s upper body like its life depended on it. Baldi turned his head away, eyes shut and breathing controlled to avoid too much contact with the clouds of dust puffing up in the air from Sweep’s vigorous scrubbing. He squirmed a little, trying to stay still; Sweep’s bristles weren’t so stiff they hurt, but they tickled him quite a bit. A soft chuckle escaped him, and he was about to ask Sweep to stop before the broom leaned back, admiring its own work. Baldi looked down. Huh, done already? That was quick.

”Okay, yer shirt’s done, now it’s time for yer pants.”

Oh.

The bristles descended his left leg with surprising gentleness, working back up the limb with quick, short strokes, following the bend of his knee down to the thigh. Baldi spread his legs wider to make the job easier for Sweep, not thinking about the consequences of his action - Sweep settled further between his legs, nudging against Baldi’s crotch.

Baldi’s mouth felt dry when he realized the embarrassing turn the situation would take if he had to take any more friction against that spot.

He hoped Sweep would be done with it soon.

Gotta Sweep’s bristles glided up Baldi’s other leg without any visible effort, brushing away dust and pencil shavings as they slid up to the knee. They paused there to scrub at a dense speck of dirt, with Sweep leaning forward. Had it been human, Baldi would’ve imagined Sweep to poke its tongue out in concentration. Sweep gave a satisfied hum when it managed to scrape it off, now able to continue onwards. The dirt had no chance against Sweep’s skills; it was dusted away with ease to reveal the clean cloth underneath. Few more scrubs here, some brushing there, aaand done.

Then Sweep slipped its brush between Baldi’s legs, its press firm as it dragged the brush up at a sluggish pace, bristles scratching at the fabric.

Baldi was close to slamming his head back against the wall from the surprise.

”What are you doing?” Baldi squeaked, his legs trembling from the sensation; the brush finished its lap only to return to its starting point to begin another round of crawling up the teacher’s crotch. ”What are you doing?!” he repeated.

”Am just about done here, prof. Oof, this dirt here’s stuck pretty good,” Gotta Sweep mumbled, focusing its attention around the zipper for a series of fast strokes, each of which was coaxing something to stir to life.

”It’s fine, Sweep, you don’t—” Baldi drew a sharp inhale through his teeth, ”you don’t have to, I’ll take care of it.”

”Hey, it’s okay prof, I’ll be done in no time,” the broom began a stirring motion, dragging the bristles around in circles, the presses alternating in strength.

Not now, not now, not now, please be done with it, Baldi was pleading for any miracle to get him out this situation. For Sweep to be done with it, before he was going to...

Baldi tried to recall his students’ worst equations, wishing their crimes against mathematics would be enough to hold back the upcoming erection.

It didn’t work out.

”Ah...!”

Sweep went still when it felt something new beneath its bristles, pulling back to have a better look at its discovery.

Blood was pounding in Baldi’s ears, his face so warm it felt like burning, chest heaving from each exhale. There it was. His erect cock pressed against his zipper, unmistakable, pulling the fabric taut. Sweep stared on at it in silence. Baldi gulped, pressing his legs together to shield his erection from the curious eyes. There goes his reputation, Sweep was going to tell their co-workers what a huge pervert Baldi was, popping a boner from some simple brushing like a...

”Good thinking, prof! It’s easier to clean it now that yer pants aren’t crumpled up!” Sweep piped up, hopping left and right.

Wait.

Gotta Sweep nudged Baldi’s legs open with its handle, slipping back to its place to resume its brushing with a happy hum.

_Wait, what._

”Sweep, you can’t, it’s,” Baldi writhed in place, each scrub and slide of the brush against his cock contributing to the tingling pressure growing in him. He found it hard to articulate the problem with the situation. ”It’s... um, you shouldn’t.”

”It’s fine, prof, I got this,” Sweep assured him, ”this material’s a lil bit harder to clean than yer shirt, but I can handle it.”

Baldi couldn’t handle it.

He bit down on his lip to stifle the moans itching to get out, nails raking at the walls from the need to latch onto something - anything - to steady himself. This couldn’t be happening. Baldi almost drew blood from his lip thanks to the well-aimed brush against his balls— _no, stop_.

Was Gotta Sweep just too oblivious to realize what it was sweeping at, or did it lack knowledge of human anatomy? For a moment he considered being blunt with Sweep about its actions and the effects it had on him, but he - _oh_ \- couldn’t possibly do it. He didn’t want to make the situation any more embarrassing.

Just bear with it, Baldi, Sweep will surely be done with it soon.

”Hmh, I’m barely makin’ a dent in that dirt layer. I gotta be a little rougher. Sorry ’bout that, prof.”

Huh?

Baldi let out a shout when Sweep began rutting against him with all it got, humping him with its brush like it was having a desperate quickie in a back alley with the teacher. The handle kept on hitting the wall from the force of Sweep’s thrusts, the loud klack-klack-klack of the action bouncing off the walls, no, please. The last thing he needed was someone to come over to check what all the commotion was about. A little whine slipped out. The mere thought of being caught like this, in such a shameful position, with a co-worker - _a broom, of all things_ \- in the process of making him come...

It made his face burn even more, dick twitching from the shame and Sweep’s relentless thrusting. He shouldn’t find it hot; it was wrong.

Ah, screw it. He’ll just help the inevitable happen sooner.

Baldi began to grind back against Sweep’s brush, every swipe and scratch pushing him closer towards the edge. His breathing was too labored to keep his moans in, letting them pour out like the shameful little thing he was.

Sweep didn’t comment on the sounds, instead finding a different aspect to heap praise on: ”Hey, that’s good, prof! With yer help, we’ll be done soon!”

It had to know, Sweep had to know what was going on, this was getting too surreal to comprehend. It had to know, Baldi started curling into himself, the onslaught of pleasure attacking his nerve endings, making everything feel all too sensitive. Sweep had to know.

His mind was too clouded by the pressure coiling up tight below the spine to notice a few of Sweep’s bristles stroking his thighs, gentle and slow.

The closer he was getting to his peak, the more frantic Sweep’s pushes got. Or was that just his imagination? He wasn’t sure anymore, he had to— ah, he had to come, his need to finish was pushing through his shame, overpowering it.

”C’mon, ye can do it,” Baldi didn’t know if Sweep was whispering it to Baldi or itself. _A little more, please_ \- his nails dug into the mortar binding the bricks - _please, please_...!

He was - _nh_ \- so close. ”Please, Sweep...” he moaned, just a little more—!

”...Ye sound so nice, prof.”

That was the last straw, the final blow that set off the coil deep inside of him that had been tightened beyond its limits, shoving him past the edge. He came with a loud moan, devoid of the static it usually held when he yelled, back arched as he shot his release into his pants with each twitch.

A silence followed after the climax that left his limbs feeling too heavy to try and get up right away. Sweep backed away to lean against the wall next to them, bristles twisting against one another; almost like it was sheepish.

”Uhm, truth ta be told, I got yer pants clean a while ago already, but ye looked like you needed that.”

Baldi stared at Sweep from under his lashes, doing a blink so heavy it scrunched his features for a moment. He couldn’t quite begin to grasp the words yet through his afterglow.

Sweep leaned closer, handle swaying left and right as if it was making sure nobody was around before whispering into Baldi’s ear: ”Jus’ between you ’n me, when the Principal blows his load, he gasps like he’d just remembered he’d left the oven on. I hope ya’ll hear it someday, ’s pretty darn funny.”

Then it straightened itself, and with a yell of ”Well, I’ll sweeeep you on Monday, prof!”, it zoomed down the hallway, vanishing from the stunned Baldi’s sight when it rounded a corner.

Baldi kept staring in the same direction for a while longer. ”That suuure was an experience,” he said out loud to himself, getting up and in an instant wincing at the uncomfortable sticky mess he’d made. _Ugh._

He’d have to do the laundry first before thinking of any camping preparations.

At least there wasn’t too much of it.


End file.
